Love Comes Around
by cherrycokerocks
Summary: After being set up by her best friend, Amy finds herself on a singles cruise. Will she find love or will the whole thing just turn out to be a disaster. Lita/Punk, Maria, Jeff, Randy, Trish/Chris.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Comes Around  
Author: cherrycokerocks  
Disclaimer:I own nothing. All belongs to themselves and WWE.  
Spoilers: None, totally A/U  
Rating: PG-13 - R  
Characters/Pairing: Lita/Punk, Maria, Jeff Hardy, Randy, Trish/Jericho  
Summary: After being set up by her best friend, Amy finds herself on a singles cruise. Will she find love or will the whole thing just turn out to be a disaster.  
Summer Theme: Challenge 2 – H – The Cruise (Summer 09 Challenge at lita_fics at LJ)  
Notes: None at this time.  
Warnings: Rated R for strong language and possible adult situations.

_Port Everglades, Fort Lauderdale, Florida, Saturday 18th July 2009_

Amy Dumas couldn't help but feel slightly jealous as the car she was travelling in pulled into the Midport Parking Garage of Port Everglades. The drive from Tampa had taken a little over four hours and her best friend Trish and her husband, Chris had done all the driving due to Amy having to make the drive back to Tampa by herself. "You know what, you guys, I kinda wish I was coming with you now."

Trish turned around in the passenger seat of the car to face her friend, "Really? When I asked if you wanted to come, you turned me down."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I know, I know but I didn't want to be the third wheel."

"You'd never be the third wheel, Ames. So don't sweat it okay?" Chris replied. He opened the car door and got out.

Amy and Trish followed suit. The two women made their way to the trunk of the car. Chris popped it open and pulled out the suitcase. Amy was a little taken a back that Trish had only packed the one case considering that the cruise they were going on was for sixteen nights. "Did you leave one behind or something?" The raven haired woman made a face as she recognised the case, "Isn't this my case?" She inspected it closer, "This is my case … Why is my case in your car and where is your luggage?"

The petite blonde smiled, "Funny you should ask that Amy. We kinda left our luggage back home."

Amy took a step backwards, "Why would you do that? You can't go on a cruise without your stuff."

Chris laughed, "That's because we aren't going on the cruise."

Amy shot him a look, "Then why are we here?"

"We're not going on a cruise but you are." He grinned, "Happy Birthday."

"Okay, one, it's not my birthday. Two, I can't go on that cruise and three, it's not my birthday."

"One, yes we know. Two, yes you can and three, this was totally Trish's idea."

Trish rolled her eyes at her husband, "You agreed to it. Way to put the blame on me, Jerky."

"I'm just telling the truth, Trishers."

"Hey, you two can decide who to blame later. The fact still remains, I can't go on this cruise. I have to work."

"Actually you don't. We cleared it with Adam and Jay. You have the next eighteen days off."

Amy placed her hands on her hips, "I can't believe you've done all this behind my back. This is my case isn't it?"

"Yeah, I snuck into your house and packed for ya. I even put in your sexy underwear," Trish admitted.

Chris grinned but said nothing.

Amy rolled her eyes again, "Why am I going to need sexy underwear? I'm probably going to be the only single person on the entire ship."

"Actually no, it's a singles cruise … Please don't kill me."

"A singles cruise?" Amy asked in disbelief. "Of all the stunts you've pulled Patricia, this one takes the cake."

"But you've been single for a long time and I thought …"

"Did you ever think that I like being single? Obviously not. Jesus Trish."

Trish shot her best friend the wounded puppy dog look, "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

"Of course I don't hate you. You're just not my favourite person right now. I'll get over it," Amy replied.

"Hey now, that's uncalled for Ames. Do you have any idea how much effort Trish has put in to pull this off? She's spent months planning it to perfect to make sure you have a fantastic vacation, no expense spared," Chris informed her.

Amy sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I think I'm in shock or something. Thank you Trish."

Trish patted Amy on the arm, "You're so welcome. I know you're going to have an awesome trip once you get over the shock." She glanced at her watch, "And I hate to cut this short but we gotta get you onboard. Boarding starts in like half an hour."

"But I don't even know where I'm going?" the raven haired woman protested.

"The Caribbean. Remember that itinerary I showed you?"

"Yeah."

"It's like that with a few adjustments."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "What sort of adjustments?"

"You'll find out when you get there. It's nothing bad, I promise."

"I'm not sure I believe you." She shook her head, "I still can't believe this. I didn't have the slightest clue."

"She can be sneaky when she wants to be," Chris pointed out.

"Yeah, I should have known."

The trio started to walk towards the terminal building to get Amy checked in. A little over forty minutes later Amy was onboard the Carnival Freedom wondering what the hell she had let herself in for. She'd just arrived at her cabin door when she heard a voice complaining behind her. She turned around to find a man standing at the door of the cabin next to hers muttering something about killing his cousin as he struggled to get his key card into the door. "Do you need help?"

The dark haired man stopped mumbling and looked at her, "I think I got but thanks for the offer."

Amy smiled, "Okay, cool. I'll probably see you later or something. I'm Amy by the way."

"Phil. Nice to meet you, Amy. I'm sure I'll be seeing you later."

Amy pushed open her door and disappeared inside her cabin. Maybe this vacation wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Nani :)**

Chapter 2

Amy had only just finished unpacking her things when there was a knock on her cabin door. The raven haired woman frowned, "I wonder who that could be? Only one way to find out." She approached the door and peered through the peephole. On the other side of the door was an attractive redhead holding a clip board. Amy stood back and opened the door, "Hello?"

"Hi, are you Amy?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah."

The other woman stuck out her hand, "I'm Maria. I'm the Vacations to go hostess for the cruise."

The raven haired woman shook her hand firmly, "Nice to meet you."

"I thought I would come and introduce myself and give you the itinerary seeing as I'm sure you're the only one on the cruise who doesn't have it." She detached several sheets of A4 paper and handed them to her.

Amy frowned but accepted the papers anyway, "How did you know that?"

Maria smiled, "I have had many conversations with your friend, Trish."

"Right, I should have known. She means well just sometimes she doesn't know when to butt out," Amy explained.

Maria laughed, "Well, she made a huge effort to make sure you're going to have an awesome time. She signed you up for almost all the activities."

"Oh joy!" Amy muttered. "I really don't mean to sound ungrateful, it's just this whole thing was kind of sprung on me without warning and I haven't really got my head around it yet."

"Gotcha. If you need anything at all, I'm available anytime day or night. My cell phone number is on top of your itinerary."

"Thanks, Maria. I appreciate it."

"Anyways, there is another reason for my visit. We are having the first singles get together poolside. It's the sail away activity."

Amy smiled, "Okay, well don't let me keep you."

"Don't worry you're not and I was actually hoping that you would come and join in."

"It's really sweet of you to think of me but I have to … I have to …" Amy trailed off, unable to think of a good excuse.

Maria raised an eyebrow, "You don't have anything to do and don't worry we're not going to make you do anything you're not comfortable with. And if you come, you'd be doing me a huge favour. "

"Okay, I'll come."

"Fantastic. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Do I need to bring anything?" Amy asked.

"Nope, just yourself."

"Okay, I'll just grab my key. Won't be a second." She retreated back inside her room and grabbed her plastic key card. When she returned to the doorway Maria wasn't standing there. She'd moved down the hall way and was currently knocking on the door of the next cabin. Phil's cabin.

Amy closed the door behind her and came up besides the redhead just as Phil opened the door, "Hello?"

Maria smiled, "Hi, I'm Maria, your Vacations to go hostess."

Phil returned the smile, "Hey Maria … Hi … Amy, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, hi Phil."

Maria frowned, "Do you guys know each other?"

"No, we just met in the hallway earlier," the raven haired woman explained.

"Okay." She giggled, "I was confused there for a second. Anyways, I got a message about your cousin … She broke her ankle?"

The dark haired man frowned, "Yeah, she fell off her horse yesterday."

"Ouch, that sounds painful. Is she okay, I mean apart from the ankle?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, she's pretty bummed about not being here. She was really looking forward to it."

"I supposed somebody has to," Amy muttered.

Phil frowned, "You don't want to be here?"

"Nope, my best friend arranged all this for a surprise," Amy explained. "With friends like Trish, I don't need enemies."

"That's actually pretty brutal."

"Tell me about it."

"Well It's my job to make sure you're gonna have an awesome time. And you will. I promise. So anyways, Amy and I are heading poolside for the get together and I was hoping you would join us."

Phil grinned, "I think that can be arranged."

"Awesome. Are you ready now?"

"Yeah, I'll just grab my key." He stepped back into the cabin.

"He's hot," Maria commented.

"If you say so," Amy replied easily.

"Not your type?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "I don't have a type."

With that Phil returned, he stepped out into the hallway and pulled the door behind him. "What type?"

"It doesn't matter," Amy said as the three started to walk towards the one of the upper decks.

"So guys what you do for a living?" Maria asked to make conversation.

"I'm a photographer," the raven haired woman replied instantly.

"Ooh, that sounds exciting. What about you, Phil?"

Phil cleared his throat, "I'm actually between jobs right now. I had to quit my last job due to the fact my boss was a fucking asshole."

"Okay then …" the redhead trailed off as they arrived by the pool. "I gotta get to work but I'll make sure I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Sure," Phil replied before turning his attention of Amy, "So what kind of photographer are you?"

"One that takes photos."

"Oh really?"

Amy was about to reply when somebody stepped backwards and bumped into her.

"Oh I'm sorry," the man instantly apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was go ... Amy? Is that you?"


End file.
